


To the Rescue

by irregularpearl



Series: Festi and Heiny vs The Rest of The Universe [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Adventure, Festi is awkward, Gen, Heiny really hates ice cream, Hurt/Comfort, Two Princesses AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregularpearl/pseuds/irregularpearl
Summary: Two Princesses AU. Princess Festivia meets a strange girl and saves her. She does not expect that it will change the fate of Mewni forever.





	To the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for my English, guys. I tried to translate it the best I could.

Princess Festivia was cheerfully walking through crowded market. She was looking for some delicious treat for the party she was orginising tomorrow evning. Young girl was wearing long, light, purple dress. Her dark eyes catched stall with beautiffuly looking, red apples. She almost grabed few when her attention suddenly was drawn to something else. Princess saw girl her age running away from two, huge robots. Festivia without hesitation rised her wand and run toward them. 

‘Hey!’ she yelled. ‘Hey, you two!“ Festivia repated louder. 

Robots ignored her. 

Mysterious girl turned back to see what’s happening. 

Festivia looked her straight into the eyes. She didn’t saw in them neither fear or hope but something even worse – silent resignation. Princess grabbed her wand and blasted violet light in two robots direction. She smiled proud of herself.  _ Ha! Take it, Glossy! _

‘Thanks’ quiet whisper awoke Fesrivia from thinking about Glossaryck face when she presents him her progress.

‘No problem, seriously. What’s your name?’ sha asked while playing with wand. 

‘Heinous’ girl anserwed with her head down.

‘Whaaaaaat?!’ she almost throwed her wand. ’This name don’t fit you at all. You, you, you are... quite pretty.’ she said spontanously. And then covered her face with hands. ‘I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It was akward.’ 

‘No, no. Don’t apologies. It’s nice of you to say it, but it’s not true’ she turned back to Festivia ‘I must go back’ she begin to walk.

Festivia for a moment watched girl moving away and then she decided to take action. She run after her and reached for her hand. 

‘Wait!’ she yelled breathless ‘You don’t have to go back. I can help you. You can trust me’ she assured. Mysterious girl was confused. Festivia continioued. ‘And now go with me. I know nice cafe. I will even buy you ice cream.’

‘I hate ice cream’ she shouted suddenly. 

‘Okay, okay’ Festivia lughed ‘Then I buy you something else.’


End file.
